


bakit hindi?

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan-centric, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boogyu, gyuboo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Kung saan siguradong-sigurado si Seungkwan kay Mingyu.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	bakit hindi?

**Author's Note:**

> medj inspired siya sa aba bakit hindi by miss nadine lustre xd newayz enjoy reading powzxc

Tanging tunog lang ng pagbukas ng plastic container ang naririnig sa loob ng kwarto nang buksan ni Seungkwan ang first aid kit. 

“Tsk,” Seungkwan mumbled habang pinupunasan ang galos sa gilid ng mukha ni Mingyu. “Sino ba kasi nagsabi sayong makipag-away ka?”

“Ah!” sigaw ni Mingyu. Hindi namalayan ni Seungkwan na napadiin na pala ang pagpunas niya. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled bago pinunasan ang isa pang sugat nito. “Bakit ka nakipagsuntukan, Gyu?”

“Gago siya, eh,” Mingyu said with a pout. 

Napairap si Seungkwan sa inakto ng kasintahan. Ilang beses na siyang sinasabihan ng mga tao na isip bata si Mingyu and they don’t have to state the obvious dahil Seungkwan has been with Mingyu for months already at kabisadong-kabisado na niya ang galaw nito.

“Ano na lang sasabihin nila Mama? Nakita nila yung galos mo,” he said, face filled with concern. “Obvious naman na nakipag-away ka.”

Walang sinagot ang isang binata kundi buntong hininga. 

Seungkwan wanted to heave out a heavy sigh rin kasi ano ba ‘tong pinasok niya? Boyfriend niya lang naman si Mingyu Kim.

_ Mingyu Kim, the gwapo, the sikat, the basagulero, the gago.  _ You name it.

“Sorry, Boo,” Mingyu pulled him into a tight hug and showered him with kisses.

He’s also Mingyu Kim, the sweet, the malambing, the adorable boyfriend na tanging si Seungkwan lang ang nakakakita. 

Well, maybe people viewed them as the polar opposites dahil tingin nila ay gago talaga si Mingyu pero he wanted to tell them they’re wrong. He wanted to prove them wrong na Mingyu isn’t as bad as they thought he was.

But his boyfriend would always tell him na hayaan na lang. Mingyu would often tell him to just shrug it off na lang dahil wala naman daw dapat silang pake sa sasabihin ng iba.

And Seungkwan silently agreed with that.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Anak, sigurado ka na ba diyan kay Mingyu?” tanong ng mama ni Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan was taken aback. Hindi niya inaasahang tatanungin siya ng ganito sa hapag kainan. But deep inside, alam niyang tatanungin at tatanungin siya ng ganito ng parents niya just by looking at the way they look tuwing kasama niya si Mingyu.

“Po?” he asked as if he didn’t hear the question loud enough.

People would think na isang batang naagawan ng candy si Seungkwan ngayon because of his look.

“Hindi ba parang…” napatigil sa pagsasalita ang mama ni Seungkwan. Parang naghahanap ng right word na sasabihin.

“Tarantado,” dugtong ng papa ni Seungkwan.

Seungkwan looked at the man with shock. Napatigil siya sa pagnguya ng pagkain. Alam niyang straight-forward ang tatay niya at walang pinipiling lugar ang pagiging prangka nito. Hindi siya exemption doon.

“Papa naman.”

“Eh, kulang na lang ay magka sungay ang batang iyon,” saad ng lalake. “Tignan mo. Napaaway pa nga kanina diba?” he continued bago uminom ng tubig.

The middle-aged couple in front of him just looked at him, anticipating for an answer, anticipating for a reaction from him.

“Hindi naman daw po siya yung nanguna sa away,” he mentally cursed himself dahil what the fuck was that? 

_ Tanginang sagot yan, Seungkwan. _

“ _ Daw _ ?” his mom asked na parang hindi makapaniwala. 

Seungkwan doesn’t want to be rude pero binalik niya ang tingin, the same look na parang hindi rin makapaniwala. He couldn’t help himself kaya naman biglang nagsoften ang expression ng mama niya.

“Bakit hindi na lang kasi si—”

“Ma, Pa, si Mingyu po yung gusto ko,” he mumbled.

His mother hesitated for a second before asking. “B-bakit si Mingyu, anak?”

But Seungkwan answered without hesitation, not one bit.

“Bakit naman po hindi?”

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Boo,” tawag sakanya ng kasintahan kaya naman binaling niya yung attention niya from his phone to his boyfriend.

“Do I look okay? Presentable na ba?” tanong nito habang umikot ng isang beses to show his outfit.

Seungkwan looked at him from head to toe. Mingyu’s wearing a plain black shirt that’s hugging his body really well at mas lalong nadepina ang shape ng katawan nito, lalong lalo na ang biceps. He then matched it with jeans and shoes na mukhang bagong bili lang.

Perfect.

At least for Seungkwan.

“Laway mo,” Mingyu smirked.

Napairap si Seungkwan. Napaka conceited talaga. Well, pogi naman kasi talaga and you can’t blame Seungkwan for drooling over his boyfriend’s look kahit halos araw-araw naman sila nagkikita.

Mingyu released a deep sigh at mukhang pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa.

“Bakit?” Seungkwan asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Will they like me?”

Lumapit si Seungkwan to brush the remaining strands of hair na naiwan sa mukha ni Mingyu and cupped his face. Mingyu gave him the puppy eyes at nagpout pa.

Napangiti si Seungkwan sa tanong ng boyfriend niya. Nakakapanibago dahil sanay siyang makita itong confident sa kahit anong ginagawa niya kumpara ngayon na parang… kabado.

“Oo naman. Magugustuhan ka nila,” he then gave him a reassuring smile.

_ Sana. _

Mingyu pulls him into a hug, burying Seungkwan’s face in his chest. A hug would feel a lot better kung ibabalik mo ito so Seungkwan hugged his boyfriend back.

“I love you,” Mingyu muttered. “Sobra.”

Seungkwan hides the smile by burying his face deeper sa dibdib ni Mingyu as if hindi pa mahigpit ang yakap niya sa nobyo niya ngayon.

How could anyone mean more to Seungkwan than Mingyu?

“I love you, Mingyu Kim.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Seungkwan took a deep breath and released a silent shaky one. 

“Mama, Papa, si Mingyu po. Boyfriend ko,” he then gave his parents a smile. Sana matinong ngiti iyon at hindi halatang pilit dahil kinakabahan siya ngayon. Pakiramdam niya nga ay mas kinakabahan pa siya kumpara sa boyfriend niyang unang beses palang makikilala ang magulang niya.

He saw from his peripheral na ngumiti si Mingyu sakanila, showing his perfect set of white teeth that honestly made him more attractive.

“Good evening po, Mama, Papa,” Mingyu said with so much confidence bago magmano.

Napa facepalm si Seungkwan internally dahil nakakalimutan niya how confident Mingyu get sometimes.

  
  
  


Hindi pa nakakasubo ang lahat pero pinaulanan na agad ng tanong si Mingyu sa hapag. Bakas sa mukha ni Mingyu ang gulat pero agad naman itong napalitan ng ngiti. A genuine ngiti that made Seungkwan smile.

Mingyu may be tarantado pero he knows how to respect and how to talk to elders with sincerity. Sa bawat tanong na binibitawan ng papa ni Seungkwan at sa bawat sagot na binibigay ni Mingyu ay hindi niya nakakalimutang pisilin ang kaliwang kamay nito sa ilalim ng lamesa.

He wanted to assure Mingyu na kahit hindi siya nagsasalita, he’s right there beside him. Literally and figuratively.

The dinner went by in a blur and it wasn’t easy. The both of them expected it na but thankful sila they made it through. 

Nasa living room silang dalawa ni Mingyu, currently watching a movie when his parents excused him. Kaya naman dumiretso siya sa kitchen at iniwan sandali si Mingyu doon.

Walang sinabi si Seungkwan kundi questioning look lang to his parents. 

Seungkwan sat on the stool and rested his chin on his palm when his parents motioned him to sit. Pumwesto siya kung saan kita niya pa rin si Mingyu incase humaba ang usapan nila just like what happened before.

He watches Mingyu na ngayon ay nakangiti sa pinapanood, completely forgetting na wala siya sa sarili niyang bahay. Seungkwan smiled at the sight.

Even if mas matanda si Mingyu sakanya by a year, Seungkwan would always believe he is a kid at heart.

“Anak, nakikinig ka ba?” his train of thoughts stopped nang narinig niya ang boses ng mama niya.

“Po?” 

Tinignan niya ang ama’t ina na nakataas ang parehong kilay na para bang may ginawa siyang mali.

“A-ano ‘yun, Ma?”

“Mabait naman pala iyang batang iyan. Mukha nga lang mayabang,” sabi ng papa ni Seungkwan habang naka cross ang arms nito.

Sumimangot siya sa sinabi ng papa. 

He heard a sigh from his dad. “Tinanong ka namin ng mama mo kanina. Hindi mo naman sinagot.”

Kumunot ang noo niya kaya naman tinanong uli siya, this time rinig na niya.

“Mahal mo ba si Mingyu?”

From his parents, lumipat ang tingin niya kay Mingyu. 

It’s funny and weird how you can look at someone with so much fondness and they’ll have no idea.

“Sobra, Papa,” he smiled at them. “Sobra.”

**Author's Note:**

> hallerrr i hope you enjoyed reading this! kinilig ako kasi first time ko magsulat for gyuboo ahu i hope makapagsulat pa ako for the both of them kasi i love their dynamics talaga!!!!!
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOs or sa curiouscat.qa/MINWONBOOS


End file.
